Azure Hearts
by Yami584
Summary: Ragna The Bloodedge was the most wanted man in his world. That is until a bunch of strange creatures called Heartless came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Now Ragna's only hope to get his home and his friends back is a young boy and his keyblade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. Yami584 here with an awesome new fanfic. (I hope I'm not making to many of these at once) Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter of "Azure Hearts" a Blazblue and Kingdom Hearts crossover.**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Arrival in Traverse Town;_

Ragna awoke with a splitting headache. He placed his hand on his head to try and lesson the pain somehow. When he opened his eyes he found himself in an alleyway.

"What the hell happened?" He asked out loud. He took a look at the Azure Grimoire which took the form of his right arm. As he looked at it the memories about what happened began to return.

* * *

( _A few hours ago_ )

Ragna was taking a stroll around The 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. Kokonoe was working on something to help them defeat the Imperator the leader of the NOL and Ragna's younger sister who was kidnapped by a psychopath named Yuki Terumi.  
Kokonoe said she was working on something to give them the edge against her, but couldn't get it done with a bunch of 'imbeciles' bothering her. So she kicked everyone out of her lab so she could work on whatever it was.  
So everyone went out to do there own thing for awhile. Ragna thought he'd take a little walk to clear his head. Unfortunately his companion Tao had other idea.

"Meow good guy. Tao's starving." The kaka complained wobbling like she was drunk. Ragna glared daggers at her.

"You just ate breakfast not to long ago! How the hell can you be hungry again already?!" The reaper complained. Tao grabbed onto Ragna's waist forcing him to drag her as he walked.

"Tao's gonna waste away to nothing if she doesn't eat something soon nya." Ragna rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Alright fine I'll get you some pork buns or something. Now let go of me." Tao's ears perked up. She looked at Ragna with her useal grin.

"Really Good guy?"

"Yeah sure." Tao let go of Ragna and started doing a little dance.

"Meow good guy is the best! Tao can't wait! Nyaha!" As he watched her dance Ragna couldn't help but grin. Despite his life being absolute hell he was glad to have such good friends by his side.  
And not just Tao. Noel, Celica, even Kagura and Rachel were good to be around once in a while. Suddenly a strange wind blew by causing Ragna's smile to quickly fade.  
He looked around and saw people pointing towards the sky. He turned and looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. The cities weather control device should have still been active and yet the sky was completely darkened.  
Not in a 'it's gonna rain' way, but something else.

"Good guy?" Tao said behind him. When he turned around he noticed Tao had stopped dancing and had a scared look on her face. "Tao's got a bad feeling all of a sudden meow."

"Yeah me to." Ragna looked back at the sky wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly Tao let out a loud gasp.

"Good guy! Your shadow!" Ragna turned around. His eyes widened

( _Cue Kingdom Hearts -Night Of Fate_ )

Ragna's shadow seemed to expand on it's own. Suddenly a strange black creature appeared from it. It looked kind of looked like an ant with yellow glowing eyes.

"What the!" Ragna shouted as he backed away from the creature. Suddenly he heard screams from all direction. He looked around and saw more of the creatures attacking people.  
Ragna drew **Blood-Scythe** and stood back to back with Tao as the creatures surrounded them.

"What the hell are these things?!" He yelled not taking his eyes of the strange things.

"Tao don't know, but she doesn't like them nya." Tao answered bringing her claws out. The shadowy creature pounced at them. Ragna swung Blood-Scythe in wide arc and cut down 3 of them at once.  
As soon as he cut them they turned into black smoke and got absorbed into his Azure Grimoire.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. Before he could put anymore thought into it he heard Tao who was fighting 5 of them by herself. She managed to take out 2 of them, but the other three jumped her before she could react.

"Meow! Good guy help!" Tao called. Ragna rushed over and cut down the three creatures in one move again absorbing them into his arm. Tao leaped back to her feet and quickly slashed at 3 more creatures.  
Ragna followed suit and stabbed another creature with **Blood-Scythe** while grabbing another by the head and crushing it.

( _end music_ )

After awhile they managed to destroy the last of the creatures. Ragna and Tao where panting really hard. As they tried to catch there breaths Ragna got a ring on his communicator.  
When he answered he was greeted with the sound of Kokonoe's 'pleasant' voice.

"Ragna what the hell is going on out there?!" The cat scientist yelled causing Ragna to wince in pain.

"Ow! Don't freaking yell in my ear! You trying to make me go deaf or something?!" Ragna yelled back in anger.

"Oh quit complaining and answer the damn question. What the hells going on out there?! I'm getting these weird readings all over the place!"

"I don't know. These weird black creatures came out of nowhere and started attacking us." Ragna paused for a moment before he realized what he just heard.  
"Wait. Your saying this shits happening all over the city?"

"I wish!" Kokonoe said causing Ragna to raise a brow. "The whole world is getting turned upside down! All the Hierarchical Cities are getting reports about strange creatures!  
Even Okoto is getting over run!" Ragna stood there in shock. The whole planet was getting attacked by these things. He couldn't find any worlds to say after hearing that. Fortunately Kokonoe managed to snap him back into reality.

"Earth to Ragna! Will you pay attention already?!" Ragna shook out of his confusion and responded.

"Uh. Y-yeah. Sorry what?"

"Listen dumb ass! Celica, Noel, and Makoto are still at the shopping district! I've been trying to get a hold of them, but it's not getting through! I need you to go to them and bring them back!"

"I'm on my way!" Ragna hung up and turned towards Tao. "Tao we need to go help Noel and the others now!"  
"But good guy!" She yelled like it was urgent.

"What?! What is it?!" A large growling sound came from Tao's stomach which she rubbed with a weak look on her face.

"Tao's still hungry."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

A little while later Ragna was running towards the shopping district with Tao right behind him carrying an arm full of meat buns that Ragna 'borrowed' from a nearby abandoned stand.

'Please be alright.' Ragna prayed silently as he turned a corner. When he turned he stop suddenly with Tao bumping into him and nearly dropping her meat buns. Ragna stared at the site he saw before him.  
In front of him with there backs turned were a large number of those black creatures surrounding his three friends who were standing in front of a shop. Celica stood at the door way with Minerva right beside her.  
Meanwhile Noel and Makoto stood nearby taking out any dark creature that came near. Ragna wondered why the creatures didn't just swarm them until he remembered Celica.

"guess these creatures can't stand her power either." He said out loud. That was a mistake cause as soon as he spoke some of the creatures turned and proceeded to charge.

( _Cue Blazblue Rebellion_ )

Ragna charged in with **Blood-Scythe** while Tao quickly stuffed her meat buns into her mouth and followed Ragna while still chewing on them. As soon as he started cutting down the black creatures Noel and Makoto finally noticed him and Tao.

"Ragna! Over hear!" Noel cried out even though it wasn't really necessary. Ragna swung down and cut one of the creatures in half. Another one attempted to attack his back, but he swung his left arm and nocked it into a group of other creatures.

"Why the hell are you just standing there?!" He yelled as he delivered an uppercut to another creature. "These things won't attack if you stick with Celica!" Stabs another creature in the head. "Just stick together and you'll be find!"

"We would if we could!" Makoto yelled back as she smacked one of the creatures in the face with one of her tonfa's. "But we can't leave all those people here like this!"  
She pointed behind her to the shop. Sure enough there was a crowed of people hiding in the shop which thanks to Celica was for the moment the only safe place.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed while he grabbed one of the creatures and sucked it into his right arm. "This can't get any worse can it?"

( _end music_ )

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Ragna and the others had a hard time trying to keep there balance. The dark creatures disappeared all to suddenly. Finally the shaking stopped.  
There was a brief moment of silence before suddenly the ground became covered in a large shadow.

( _Change music to kingdom hearts destiny's force Extended_ )

Out from the shadow came a giant black creature. It had small wings on it's back and what looked like hair wrapped around it's 'face', but most disturbing of all was the giant heart shaped whole in it's stomach.

"What...the...hell?!" Was all Ragna said before the giant creature launched a punch at him knocking him into a building.

"Ragna!" Celica cried out. The giant turned it's attention on the girls. Noel pointed her Bolverk at the creature and began to fire at it. Sadly this didn't seem to do anything to it as it reached out to grab her.  
Luckily for Noel Makoto ran at the hand and delivered a powered up punch that knocked it away.

"How do you like that?!" She taunted the giant creature, unfortunately it didn't do enough damage cause it went and grabbed her with the same hand she punched.

"Gah!" The beastkin cried out as the giant began to crush her.

"Makoto!" Noel cried as she tried shooting the giant in vain.

" **DEAD SPIKE!** " Came a familiar voice as a serpents head shot out and hit the giant dead in the face causing it to drop Makoto.

"Minerva!" Celica called out to her Ex Machina which quickly flew up and caught Makoto and brought her done safely. Celica and Noel ran over to the barely conscious Makoto with the former beginning to heal her.  
The giant turned toward the one that attacked it. Ragna walked out of the rubble made from the building he was knocked into with **Blood-Scythe** resting on his shoulder.

"That hurt you bastard." He said sounding calm, but was completely pissed. He charged at the giant and slashed at it's left leg causing it to kneel.  
The giant retaliated by launching another punch at the reaper, but this time Ragna side stepped it and made a large cut on the outside of it's arm.  
As the giant attempted to bring it's arm back Ragna jumped onto it and ran up it towards it's face. When he got close enough he changed his blade into scythe mode and delivered a powerful slash to it's face.  
The giant began to fall forward before using it's arms to stop itself before hitting the ground face first. Ragna jumped down and ran at it with **Blood-Scythe** (ones again in sword form) over his head.

"Your dead!" He yelled out as he brought **Blood-Scythe** down on the giants head decapitating it.

( _end music_ )

As the giant began to dissolve some of the darkness got sucked into the Azure Grimoire. Ragna took a deep breath before turning. Makoto was still lying on the ground with Noel holding her head up.  
Despite getting hurt she gave Ragna a thumbs up while both of them smiled at him. Tao was doing a little happy dance while Celica stood next to her with her right hand over her heart. Ragna smiled back at them.  
Before he could take a step towards them however the ground began to shake again causing there smiles to fade.

 _(Cue Fire Emblem sorrow) **[I know different game, but it seems to fit]**_

A large hole appeared in the sky. The others looked at it in horror, but that wasn't the worst of it as all around them everything seemed to get swallowed by darkness.

"Shit." Ragna said as he began running towards the others, but as soon as he took 3 steps he began to float upwards. "What?!" He cried out as he tried in vain to get back to the ground.

"Ragna!" Celica cried as she ran towards him. She held her arm out to try and grab his which also reached out to take her, but just as she got close to take it he flew just out of reach. Ragna held his hand out still as he kept floating upwards. As he rose up he could see everything around him become smothered by darkness as it made it's way to his friends.  
He watched helplessly as Noel, Makato, and Tao became swallowed by the darkness with fear upon there faces. He looked down at Celica who looked back at him. There hands still desperately trying to reach out to the other.  
Then she was consumed by the darkness as well. Leaving Ragna to cry out:

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Before he was completely sucked into the black hole. His world completely vanishing.

* * *

( _end flashback and music_ )

Ragna sat there. His back against the alley wall. His arm shacking as he continued to look at it. His face somewhere between sad and angry.

'Celica, Noel, Tao, Makoto, master, Rachel, Kagura, everyone.' He thought as the cold hard truth hit him hard. His friends, his comrades were gone. He clenched his fist tightly as tears made there way down his face.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall behind him causing it to crack. He sat there for a little while trying to calm himself down. As he did he began to think. 'What the hell happened? What were those things? And what happened to everyone?' As he thought a flicker of hope emerged. 'Maybe some of the others managed to survive all that as well.'  
With that little piece of hope he stood up. "Alright. I need to see if I can find anyone else. Maybe figure out what happened and what those monsters were."  
He made his way out of the alleyway and looked around. "Before all that though...I need to figure out were I am."

 _ **Traverse Town**_

As he looked around he didn't see anything he recognized. Suddenly he heard a loud **BANG** nearby. "That can't be good." He said as he ran to were the sound came from.

Nearby a kid with brown spiky hair ,wearing a weird looking outfit was fighting a young man with a scar across his face, a black jacket, and black pant. The man wielded what looked like a cross between a hand gun and a sword.  
While the boy wielded a rather large key. The boy was panting hard as he was clearly no match for the man before him.

"Just give up already." The man said with his gun sword resting on his shoulder. The boy looked at him with gritted teeth.

"D-darn it!" The boy said before charging at the man. The man sighed as he swung his sword knocking the boy out cold. The man stood over the boy staring at the key in his hand.

"Hey you found it Leon!" Came a feminine voice. The man now known as Leon turned his head. Standing behind him with her hands on her hips was a young looking ninja girl.

"Yeah. Still. It looks like things are worse then we thought. A lot worse." The two of them looked at the boy for a few seconds. Leon gave out a sigh before walking towards the unconscious boy.

"We better take him back to the inn." He said as he reached out to pick up the boy.

" **HELL'S FANG**!" A voice rang out. Leon looked up in surprise before quickly holding his gun sword up and blocking the incoming attack. The impact sent him sliding back a few feet.

"Leon!" The girl cried before turning toward the attacker. Ragna stood there between the two people in front of him and the unconscious kid. The girl brought out a large throwing star.

"Yuffie get back!" Leon called to the girl now known as Yuffie. Yuffie jumped back quite a good distance. She stood next to Leon.

"Who is this guy?" She asked not looking away from the new arrival.

"I don't know." Leon said with his gun blade raised. "But that attack just now looked like it was made out of darkness." The three stared each other done for a while before Leon spoke.  
"Who are you? What was that attack just now? Are you with 'them'?" He said 'them' with a dark tone.

"I don't know what you mean by 'them'." Ragna said bluntly. "But I do know that anyone that attacks a kid is a real piece of shit." He reached behind and grabbed **Blood-Scythe**.

"Hold on!" Yuffie said raising her hands. "We don't wanna fight! We just want the boy...ok that came out wrong."

"I don't know why you want this kid so bad, but if you think I'm just gonna move aside and let you do it-" Ragna drew **Blood-Scythe** and got into a fighting stance."-Then your a real dumbass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here's chapter 2 of "Azure Hearts". Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sword-Scythe vs Gunblade;

In another world in a ruined castle an old man was busy with important research. The old man wore a simple long blue gown with a matching long pointed hat.  
His beard reached down towards his knees and his glasses kept trying to slide off his face forcing him to push them back into place every so often.  
He was looking at a crystal ball on the floor. suddenly it became blackened. The old mans eyes narrowed.

"This isn't good." He said. Suddenly he heard a noise somewhere from behind him. He quickly pulled out a wand and turned. "Whose there?" A figure stepped forward. His face hidden by the shadows.

"I see your as sharp as ever Merlin." The figure spoke. Merlin raised a brow. There was something familiar about this mans voice. After a minute of thinking he finally remembered.

"Valkenhayn. Is that you?" Merlin asked. The figure stepped completely out of the shadows. Sure enough it was the butler of the Alucard family.

"Indeed it is old friend." Valkenhayn said walking up to the wizard. Merlin put his wand back into his robes and shook the butler's hand.

"It's been ages since I last saw you! I would have visited more, but That infernal Boundary- But never mind that. How have you and Clavis been?" Valkenhayn looked down with a sad expression.

"I regret to inform you that Master Clavis has since passed long ago." Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry to here that. He was a good man." Merlin then looked to the old werewolf with another question. "And his daughter? What of miss Rachel?"

"I am well all things considering." Came a feminine voice. Suddenly Rachel appeared followed by rose petals. By her side were her two Familiars Nago and Gii. Merlin walked up to the young vampire.

"Ah miss Rachel! It's good to see you again." He held his glasses up while he examined the heiress. "You haven't grown much since I last saw you. 'bonk' Ow!" Merlin rubbed his head were Rachel had just smacked him with Umbrella Nago.

"It's quite rude to say such things about a lady." Rachel said with her normal stoic personality. Merlin let out a nervous laugh.

"M-my apologies. So what brings you so far from your world?" Rachel and Valkenhayn looked at one another with a serious look before looking back at there wizard friend.

"I'm afraid I bring troubled tidings." Rachel said as she began to recount the events that befell there world.

* * *

( _meanwhile back in Traverse Town_ )

Ragna stood there staring at the two guys in front of him. Blood-Scythe held up. The kid behind him still out cold. Neither of them made a move. He looked back and fourth between them.

'The girl shouldn't be to much of a pain.' He thought. 'This guy on the other hand might be a problem.' Leon stepped forward a bit. Ragna raised Blood-Scythe up prepared.

"Yuffie stand back. I'll handle this." Leon ordered. Yuffie nodded and moved back a bit. Leon stepped forward, his eyes locking with Ragna's. "I don't know who you are, but if you wield the power of darkness then you must be an enemy."

"Says the prick that beats up little kids." Ragna retorted back.

"Don't try and play innocent. You know how important that kid is. The fact he wields the Keyblade is proof enough." Ragna raised an eyebrow.

"Keyblade? Is that what that weird thing is?" Leon and Yuffie stared at him in mild surprise.

"Wait? You really don't know what it is?" Yuffie ask dumbfounded. Ragna turned and looked at the key shaped weapon. So many questions began to pop up in his head.  
What is a Keyblade? What power does it hide? Can it help him regain his world? Out of all these questions one nagged him the most. It was this question he decided to ask.

"How can it cut anything?" Leon and Yuffie had sweat drops on the front of there heads.

"Enough of this!" Leon yelled. He raised his Gunblade causing Ragna to raise Blood-Scythe.

( _Kingdom Hearts OST - Shrouding Dark Cloud - Extended_ )

"I'm going to take you down and take the kid with me!" Leon charged at Ragna swinging his Gunblade. Ragna swung Blood-Scythe at about the same time. There blades clashed creating sparks.

"Like hell you are!" Ragna yelled pushing Leon back. He ran at him swing Blood-Scythe which clashed with Leons gunblade creating sparks every time they clashed. Leon stabbed at Ragna when he saw an opening, but The Reaper parried it and threw a back handed punch which Leon ducked under.  
While he was squatting Leon attempted to cut at Ragna's feet, but the Reaper was a step ahead of the Gunblade wielder as he jumped at just the right moment and brought Blood-Scythe down. Leon blocked it, but the force made him have to use both of his hands in order to push it back.  
Ragna pushed down on the gunblade toting man moving closer to his face. Leon managed to push the blade of him and stand jump back. As soon as he was at a safe distance he pointed his Gunblade at Ragna and fired 4 shots.  
Ragna managed to deflect the shots with ease. He held Blood-Scythe back handed and charged it with Seither.

" **HELLS FANG** " He pulled his sword upward sending a head of the Black Beasts at the Gunblade wielder.

Leon was surprised by this, but he still managed to roll out of the way in time. He fired another shot at the Reaper who managed to avoid it by moving his head slightly to the left.

'Damn! This guys good!' Leon thought as he panted heavily. 'Guess I got no choice.' Leon focused his energy into his blade. Suddenly the Gun-sword became enveloped in a glowing energy.  
Ragna stared at it in surprise. Leon charged forward, his Gunblade raised over his head. Ragna brought Blood-Scythe up in time to block it, but it was revealed very quickly that his attack powered increased greatly.

"Shit!" Grim Reaper cursed as he barely managed to roll out of the way. He rolled on to his right knee and glared at Leon. "So that's how you wanna play it huh?" He held out his weapon.

" **BLOOD-SCYTHE**!" His weapon changed into it's scythe form. Now it was Leon who was surprised. Ragna stood back up and charged. Leon did the same thing. There blades clashed against each other once, twice, three time and more.

(end music)

Yuffie stood there in aw as her friend fought against the stranger. Ragna and Leon exchanged blow after blow not giving the other an inch. They clashed once more trying to push the other back.  
They gritted there teeth putting all there strength into there push. Suddenly Ragna noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he got a better look his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He cursed again. He pushed Leon back and ran toward were Yuffie stood. Yuffie pulled out her shuriken ready to defend herself. Leon was about fire a shot at Ragna's back when he saw what the Reaper saw.

"Yuffie behind you!" Leon cried out. Sure enough one of the black creatures was creeping up on the young ninja girl. It jumped at her before she could reacted. Yuffie closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack, but it never came.  
When she opened her eyes she was shocked by what she saw. Ragna held the creature in his right hand. It squirmed in his grip trying to get free.

"Not this time you bastard." Ragna said with a cold tone in his voice as he put pressure on the abomination. With one great squeeze he crushed the shadow creature and absorbed it's essence into his arm.  
Leon walked up and joined Yuffie who stared at her rescuer.

"Um thanks." She said a little nervously. Ragna didn't reacted to her thanks as he stared at his arm. Leon also stared at it trying to figure out what it did to the creature.

"What did you do to that Heartless?" Leon decided to ask. Ragna looked at Leon with a confused look.

"Heartless? Is that what those things are called?" He asked. Before anyone could say anymore a bunch more Heartless appeared surrounding them. The three of them stood back to back with there weapons up.

"I don't think this is the best time for a talk guys." Yuffie pointed out to which the other two nodded in agreement.

"Listen I don't know who you are or why you can wield the darkness." Leon said to the Reaper not looking away from the swarm of enemies around them. "But if your an enemy of the Heartless then your a friend of mine."

"Good to know." Ragna said as he reverted Blood-Scythe back into sword form. "So care to explain what these Heartless things are and what do they want?"

"It's a long story, but to sum it up they want to cover all the worlds in darkness. And that boy over there might be our only hope to stop them." Ragna took a look at the kid lying between the three of them.

"Well were screwed." He said bluntly earning a snicker from Yuffie and an eye roll from Leon.

"We need to get rid of these guys and get back to the inn were staying at. We'll explain more there." Yuffie said raising her shuriken. "Oh by the way my names Yuffie and this is Leon." She nudged her head to the Gunblade wielder.  
"What's your name?" Ragna wanted to give her a 'Really now' look, but decided to just humor her.

"Ragna The Bloodedge."

"Whoa that's a sweet ass name."

"If your threw with introductions we need get this over and done with." Leon said as the Heartless started moving closer to them. Ragna agreed as he, Leon, and Yuffie charged at the horde.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Keyblade and The Heartless_ ;

Sora was having a pretty bad day. First his home gets destroyed by monsters, then his friends Riku and Kiari disappear, then he wakes up in a strange town and gets attacked by a guy with a weird gun sword thing.  
As he opened his eyes everything seemed to be spinning. His head was pounding and his body ached.

"Oh your awake." Came a feminine voice. Sora looked up. His head still spinning. He looked at the one who spoke. He saw a familiar red haired girl with blue eyes.  
"Well glad I didn't have to wake you up. You feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Sora answered rubbing his head.

"Your lucky we got to you before those creatures did. course as long as you wield the Keyblade their keep coming after you."

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'm glad your ok Kairi." Kairi looked at him with a confused look.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi?" The girl struck a pose." I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Suddenly Sora's vision cleared up more. Instead of Kairi he now saw a black haired girl with a green tank top and yellow shorts.  
"I think you over did it Squall." Yuffie said turning to face the man who beat him. Leon let out an irritated sigh.

"It's Leon." He said spinning Sora's Keyblade around.

"Hey that's-"Sora started Before being interrupted by Yuffie.

"Yeah we had to take it away from you to shake those creatures. They were giving us a hard time. We would have gotten back here sooner if it wasn't for big red over there." She jabbed a thumb to the opposite end of the room.  
Sora turned to were she was pointing. Leaning against the wall with his right foot pressed against it and his arms crossed was a tall man with silver spikey hair. His red/green eyes stared at him. He wore an awesome red jacket over a black shirt with a white stripe running down the middle.  
He had large black pants and red boots with metal toe tips. Beside him was a large sword that leaned against the wall.

"He thought we were trying to kidnap you and picked a fight with Leon. If those creature didn't show up I would've had to carry both you and Leon back here." Leon gave her a glare while the man in red gave a little chuckle.  
Suddenly the Keyblade vanished from Leon's hand and reappeared in Sora's. Sora looked at it in surprise for a few moments. Then he turned to the man in red.

"So you tried to save me?" He asked. The man in red shrugged.

"It looked like you were in trouble so I stepped in."

"Well thanks Mister."

"Call me Ragna kid."

"Ragna. My names Sora." Leon took this moment to clear his throat. The two turned to look at him. Leon leaned on the wall near the door.

"Now that were done introducing ourselves I think you both have questions you liked answered?"

"Like hell I do?" Ragna said pushing himself off the wall. "What the hell were those creatures, what did they do to my world, and how is this kids Key sword suppose to help?"  
Sora looked at Ragna in shock.

"You lost your world to?" He asked. Ragna looked at him. Yuffie got a sad look on her face.

"We've all lost our worlds." Leon said getting everyone's attention back. "That's what the Heartless do. They consume worlds in Darkness leaving nothing left. Those fortunate enough to escape end up here in Traverse Town.  
Almost everyone in this town has lost there worlds to those damned Heartless."

"But what the hell are they?!" Ragna asked getting annoyed.

"They are the darkness that exist in a persons heart. They seek out those with strong darkness in there hearts to consume it. Once consumed they too become a Heartless."  
Ragna and Sora listened to Leon intently. Soaking in everything that he said. When he was finished Ragna spoke.

"Ok so what did these 'Heartless' bastards do to my world?" Sora looked at Ragna then back to Leon. The same question was nagging him to.

"When the Heartless invade a world they consume it in darkness. When a world is swallowed by the Heartless a star in the sky vanishes. Two stars disappeared at about the same time a little while ago. Those were most likely your worlds."  
Sora and Ragna looked down in sadness. They imagined all their friends, their loved ones.

"Is there a way to return our worlds to normal?" Ragna asked hopefully.

"The Keyblade is the only thing that can restore the worlds to normal." Leon said pointing to the key in Sora's hand. Sora lifted it up and examined it.

"So this is the Keyblade." He said mesmerized by the Key in his hand.

"But what is a Keyblade?" Ragna said trying to get back on track to figuring out how to save his world.

"The Keyblade is the greatest weapon against the Heartless." Leon explained. "The Heartless fear the Keyblade and so try to destroy it as well as it's wielder. It draws them like a beacon.  
There desire to destroy it and consume the wielders heart drives them to no end." Ragna looked over at the Keyblade again.

"Now there's a couple of guys you need to meet." Leon was about to open the door. Suddenly Leon and Ragna jerked their heads to the window. They both drew there swords.

( _cue Kingdom Hearts OST - Shrouding Dark Cloud_ )

"Shit! they found us already?!" Ragna cursed. No sooner as he said that a neoshadow burst in through the window. It was soon followed by three more.

"They tracked us using the Keyblade!" Leon said as he and Yuffie stood beside one another. Sora had leaped out of bed and got into a fighting stance.  
"We can't fight in here. Lets draw them outside." They all nodded and headed to the door. Leon kicked it open. Ragna could have sworn he heard someone cry out when the door swung open.  
When they entered the next room there was another girl in a pink dress with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Aerith they found us." Leon said to the girl now known as Aerith.

"Understood." Aerith said as she made her way to another door followed by Yuffie. Leon turned to Sora and Ragna.

"This way!" He said as he made his way outside followed by the others. When they made it outside they found themselves surrounded by more Neoshadows.  
"Don't bother fighting the weaker ones. Just run! We'll meet up at the town square!" Leon ran down a separate alleyway. Ragna and Sora ran down the other alley.  
Every time a Heartless attacked they cut it down.

"You fight pretty good Sora." Ragna said as he slashed another Neoshadow in two.

"Thanks, but I'm no wear near as impressive as you!" Sora complimented as he ducked an attack and countered by driving his Keyblade into the Heartless's chest disintegrating it."

( _end music_ )

The two made it out of the alleyway. They took a quick look around. The street was deserted with no one around. There were some stares that led down to Ragna assumed was the town square.  
The two of them made there way down to the square with there guard up.

"Well were here. Where the hell is Leon and Yuffie?" Ragna said scanning the area. Suddenly they heard a small explosion nearby.

"WAAAA!" The two looked up to the sound of screaming. Falling from the sky were two strange looking guys...who were heading right towards them.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed as the two 'guys' fell on top of them. The four of them formed a very funny looking pile with poor Ragna on the very bottom of it. They all groaned. The two newcomers eyes widened when they saw the Keyblade in Sora's hand.

"THE KEY!" They cried in joy.

"GET OFF!" Ragna screamed as he stood up and threw the three of them off him. As he took a look at the two new faces a single word came to mind. 'Beastkin?'  
Sure enough the two guys looked like a cross between men and animals. One was a dog wearing a green turtle neck with a black sleeveless jacket over it. He had orange pants and brown shoes. He wore an orange hat with goggles on his head.  
He was holding a round shield with an emblem that reminded Ragna of a mouse. The other one was a duck with a blue vest and hat who was holding what looked like a wizards staff. The duck man looked at him with a glare.

"What's the big idea you big palooka?!" He screamed in a squeaky like voice. He startled hopping around like he was ready to fight.

"That's what I wanna ask you you damn duck!" Ragna cursed. The dog man was looking back and fourth between Ragna and the duck.

"Gwarsh. Sorry for falling on ya." He apologized in a weird accent. "We got attacked by-Look out!" The other three looked at were he was pointing. A bunch of soldier Heartless appeared surrounding them.  
The four of them came together with there weapons drawn. The Heartless raised a barrier in the square to keep them from escaping.

"And the shit keeps hitting the fan!" Ragna cursed again.

"Gwarsh. You sure got a bad mouth mister." The dog said earning a quick glare from Ragna.

"Maybe we should talk about this after we deal with them." Sora suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ragna said. He popped his neck and gave the Heartless an evil grin. "Lets go!" He charged at the Heartless followed by Sora and the other two.

* * *

 **I feel that this chapter was a little weak. Well hopefully the next one will be better. See you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Smile;_

( _BlazBlue - Rebellion Extended_ )

The battle in the square was going pretty well. Ragna slashed at the soldiers with great ease. One tried to jump him from behind, but it found itself knocked into the barrier via roundhouse kick.  
On the opposite side of the square Sora was holding his ground nicely. A soldier tried to hit him with it's claws, but the kid side stepped it killed it with one good hit.  
Two more rushed at him only for him to parry one of them and push it into the other one. He then jumped over them and ended them by cutting threw them at the same time.  
Even the duck and dog were doing good. Despite having just a shield to fight with the dog managed to take done a good number of the dark creatures. He'd bash a few of them with his shield  
while blocking there attacks at the same time. When 4 of them started charging at him he threw his shield like a Frisbee which bounced off the walls and decapitate the soldiers before returning to his hand in time to block another attack.  
Meanwhile the duck was shooting spells left and right at the dark monsters. He took down one with a fireball and another with an ice attack. 5 of them surround him from all sides.  
Before they could attack him however he held up his staff and called down 5 lightening bolts which took the monsters out in an instant. After words he used a healing spell to help the other recover.

"Gotta admit! You two know how to fight!" Ragna said has he cut a heartless in half with Blood-Scythe and grabbing another with his left arm and snapping it's neck.

"Thanks." The dog said smashing another Heartless's face with his shield. "Your pretty strong two. ahuck." A soldier almost managed to hit him only to be taking out by Sora.  
The last three Heartless tried to go after Sora who managed to take out two of them, but the last one managed to knock him down. It was about to strike again, but was stabbed from behind by Ragna.

(end music)

"Thanks Ragna." Sora said taking Ragna's Extended hand and getting up. As the four of them examined the square they notice some is wrong.

"Why hasn't the barrier gone down?" The duck asks looking puzzled. The others looked around to see if they missed an enemy. Ragna tried to break the barrier with Blood-scythe, but it didn't do a thing.  
Sora looked up and his eyes widened.

"Guys heads up!" He cried. The other three looked up in time to see what Sora was looking at.

(Cue Destiny's Force extended)

Falling from the sky were giant pieces of purple armor. The arms and legs floated at the parts it would have connected as did the head. It had that weird emblem that the soldiers had.

"Oh you've gotta be f$& ing kidding me!" Ragna cursed. Sora, the duck, and the dog looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Suddenly the armors right arm shot out at the group.  
They all managed to dodge it by jumping in different directions. Ragna charged at the armor. With a battle cry he jumped at it and brought Blood-Scythe down at it,  
but the armor managed to block it with it's left hand before recalling it's right one and punching Ragna into a wall.

"Ragna!" Sora cried as he charged at the armor. The duck shot fireballs at the armor to keep it's attention away from Sora. Meanwhile Sora charged in and began attacking it left foot.  
The dog rush in and began attacking it as well. While it was hard to tell the armor was taking damage. especially from the Keyblade. It lifted it's foot to crush the two attacking it.  
When it brought it down Sora and the dog moved out of the way in time, but while Sora managed to roll back onto his feet the dog landed on his belly. Before the dog could get back up the armor moved it's foot over him.

"Goofy!" The duck cried out. As the armor brought it's foot down to crush the dog Goofy a black serpent came out of nowhere and crushed the giant foot in it's mouth.  
Everyone including the armor turned towards where it came. Sure enough Ragna was standing up looking more pissed off the hurt.

"I'm not done with you yet tin man!" He yelled at the armor. Said armor shot it's left arm to strike the reaper again, but before it got close Goofy got back up and threw his shield at the arm causing it to shift in the air and crash just a few inches from Ragna.  
Ragna took this chance and brought Blood-Scythe down on the arm destroying it. Now it only had it's right arm and right leg left.

"Alright Ragna!" Sora cried as he, Goofy, and the Duck ran up to join him. As soon as they were together the Armor changed tactics. His remaining arm and leg separated and went after the them.

"Now what?!" The duck asked as he and Goofy ran from the foot while Ragna and Sora avoid the fists attack. Sora looked between the arm and leg and the torso.

"I've got an idea, but it's a little crazy." Sora said.

"Then it should work." Ragna said with a grin which Sora returned. Sora turned to Goofy and the duck.

"Hey! Can you guys take care of his last two pieces while we deal with the main body?" The duck and Goofy looked at one another then back to Sora and nodded. They stopped running and charged at the foot.  
Ragna and Sora got at a good distance from the main body. Sora stood ahead of Ragna and got ready to sprint to him. "Think you can make the shot?" Sora asked Ragna who got Blood-scythe ready.

"Can I?" Ragna said with a chuckle. Sora looked at him for a few seconds.

"Can you-"

"Of course I can!" Ragna waited for the armor to move into a good position. The armor shifted a few inches. "Now!" Sora ran towards Ragna with his Keyblade in hand.  
Suddenly the arm came flying at Sora attempting to strike him. Before it could however it was paralyzed by a Lightning bolt followed by a strike from a shield that destroyed it.  
When Sora got closer Ragna spun around just as Sora leaped at him and landed on the side of Ragna's sword.

"Here. You. Go!" Ragna said as he swung Blood-Scythe with all his might sending Sora stright at the armor. Before it could react Sora slashed at it's middle with his Keyblade cutting it in half.

(end music)

The Heartless armor fell and began to fade. Before it completely faded a heart came out of it and vanished into thin air. Sora was on his hands and knees panting.  
Suddenly a hand was extended in his line of sight. He looked up to see Ragna with a grin on his face.

"Nice moves kid." He said. Sora smiled back his he excepted Ragna's hand and stood up. Goofy and the duck wizard joined them just as the barrier finally came down.

"So you guys where looking for me?" Sora asked the two animal guys. After they battle the duck and dog explained to Sora and Ragna that there king Mickey (who Ragna had to resist laughing at the name)  
Left to try and find away to stop the Heartless. Before he left he gave wrote them a letter that told them to find the one who wields the key that could save the worlds from darkness.

"U-huh." Goofy said nodding."

"They two have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Leon said after he just arrived with Yuffie and Aerith.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Goofy asked. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Sora looked down with a saddened expression.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi...?" He asked in a somber voice.

"Of course." The duck said causing Sora to look up with hope in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to his feathered companion.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Unknown to them Ragna heard everything they said. He looked at them with a not so friendly glare.

"Sora go with them." Leon said. "Especially if you want to find your friends." Sora looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. I guess." Was all he said. Leon turned to the Grim Reaper.

"What about you Ragna? What will you do?" Ragna thought for a moment. "If You don't know then can I ask you to go with them?" Ragna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I hate to admit it, but your a much better fighter then I am. If you can help Sora get stronger on your journey then it would make it that much easier to get your worlds back."  
Ragna looked at Sora. Despite not really knowing him he knew he was a good kid with a good heart. He also didn't really trust the other two very much.

"A what the hell. I suppose I could tag along to make sure they don't get themselves killed." Ragna said. Sora looked at him with a small smile.

"Ok, but you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck said. The others looked a the wizard with confused looks. "No frowning. No sad face ok?"

"Yeah you gotta look funny like us." Goofy joined in when he figured out what his friend was doing.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy? Sora said sounding depressed. Everyone looked at him with concerned looks. Suddenly he lifted his head to reveal a weird looking smile.  
After a few seconds he let it drop when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Suddenly Goofy and the duck started laughing.  
Ragna thought it was weird, but even he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok your turn." Goofy said pointing to Ragna who stopped laughing and looked at them funny.

"Huh?" He said not really understanding what they wanted.

"Now you smile." The magic duck stated. Ragna looked at the three guys who stared at him waiting to see him crack a grin.

"Uh no I uh."

"Just think of something that makes you happy." Sora suggested. Ragna crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think.

"Something that makes me happy huh?" He started thinking. He thought about Terumi crying in pain at his feet. He thought about punching Relius masked face in and about Phantom Struggling in fear as he held her by the throat. Ragna let out an evil chuckle while he smiled an evil smile. Sora and the others looked at him in fear.

"Uh on second thought I think your good." The duck said to afraid to ask what he was thinking of. Ragna snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.  
Suddenly Yuffie busted out laughing which earned her an confused look from the others

"Oh man you should see the look on your faces hahahaha!" Sora, Goofy and the duck looked at one another before laughing as well. As he watched the three Ragna couldn't help remember his childhood.  
Growing up with the sister with his siblings Jin and Saya.

"Now that's a smile." Goofy said. Ragna didn't even realize it, but while he was remembering his past he let a warm smile grace his face.

"Well looks like the four of us will be traveling together from now on." Sora said with the others nodding in agreement.

"Donald Duck!" The duck mage finally introduced himself while placing his hand out.

"Names Goofy!" The dog knight officially introduced himself sticking his hand out as well.

"I'm Sora." The Keyblade wielder said placing his hand out as well. The three of them looked at Ragna who rolled his eyes.

"Ragna." He said placing his hand on top of there's.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy cheered. So the four of them agreed to journey together to find the king and restore there worlds.

'Hang on guys. I'll make things right.' Ragna promised.

* * *

( _meanwhile_ )

In different world a young boy was laying on the ground. He wore a yellow shirt with blue pants and big shoes. This boy was Riku. One of Sora's missing friends.  
As he began to stir he looked. He was on one of several floating platforms surrounded by a massive waterfall.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. The last thing he remembered was darkness enveloping him and- suddenly his eyes widened. He looked around again in desperation.  
"Sora! Kairi!" He cried looking for his friends. Suddenly he heard a groan nearby. He went to investigate. When he got to where he heard the groaning he found a man beginning to stand.

"You ok?!" He asked rushing over to the man. He tried to help him up, but he pushed him away.

"Get back!" The man yelled. Riku stepped back a bit. He took a look at the man. He wore what looked like a military uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves.  
At his side was a long sword in it's sheath.

"Take it easy. I'm only trying to help." The man didn't respond as he was busy trying to calm his headache.

"Where am I?" He asked the kid in front of him. Riku shrugged.

"Don't know. Been wondering that myself." The man began tryin to remember what happened.

'Last thing I remember was shadows swarming over me. I remember looking up at the sky and seeing-' Suddenly his eyes widened. "Brother!"

"Wait what?" Riku asked confused.

"I remember. My brother was taken by those dark abominations." He stood up. "I must find him." He tried to walk, but he didn't have enough strength. He was about to collapse, but Riku managed to catch him in time.

"Easy there. I lost my friends to. Maybe we should look for them together." The man didn't want to baby sit some kid he just met, but something told him he didn't have much of a choice.

"Tch. Fine." He said pushing himself away to stand on his own.

"My names Riku. What yours."

"Jin Kisaragi."

"Well Jin. First things first. We gotta figure out where we are." Little did the two know they where being watched by a woman in a black cloak wielding a staff. She had horns sticking out of her head.  
She looked at the two with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with the holidays and stuff. I made sure to make this chapter extra long as an apology for making you wait.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. See y'all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news everyone! My writers block has been cleared up so now I can bring another chapter. Now before we get started I have a favor to ask. You see it's been a long time since I played Kingdom hearts so I don't remember the order of things very well.**  
 **I might need your help to know which part comes next so I can make the story in the right order. Also I realized a mistake in the first chapter and fixed it.**  
 **Some if not most of you will probable notice it, but enough about me lets kill you! No seriously lets get moving to the chapter.**

* * *

 _Gummi ship talk_ ;

When he heard vessel Ragna imagined a cool looking space craft like in those old movies he used to watch. Instead he got a weird ass looking thing that looked like a children's toy.  
As he sat there in silence with his arms and legs crossed Ragna stared out the window. Deep in thought.

"Watch ya thinking about there?" Came a disembodied voice. Ragna turned his head to look and see who spoke. Donald and Goofy were talking amongst themselves while Sora was looking mesmerized out the window.  
"Down here." The voice said again. Ragna looked down. There standing on his left shoulder was a...bug. He wore a fancy black suit with a white under shit and tie.  
He had tanned pants and fancy shoes. Hanging from his left arm was an umbrella and in his right hand raised in a greeting was a top hat. "Apologies. I never introduced myself.  
Crickets the name. Jiminy Cricket. The king sent me to chronicle our adventure together. A pleasure to meet you Ragna The Bloodedge." Ragna blinked at the weird bug man for a few seconds.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Ragna said in an unsure voice.

"So what's on your mind big guy?" Ragna sighed.

"Just wondering. How many of my friends made it out of our world?"

"Oh." Jiminy had a sad look. He knew how Ragna felt having lost his world and friends as well. Jiminy put on a confident smile. "I'm sure everyone's alright. We just have to have fate."

"Yeah." Was all Ragna said. Silence returned. Meanwhile Sora was gazing out the window looking at the stars. When Goofy looked over at him a question popped into his head.

"So Sora. What's your world like?" The dog knight asked. Sora turned to him and started to think.

"Well there's not much to talk about." The young boy answered. "I grew up on an island. Everyday my friends Riku and Kairi and I would go over to another island across from ours and play."  
Sora grew a sad smile. "It's funny. The three of us wanted to leave and explore other worlds. We even built a raft, but now. I miss the islands. I miss everyone."  
Donald and Goofy looked at Sora with sad faces. While Ragna kept his same old grumpy look. Though deep down he did feel bad for the kid. Realizing the awkward atmosphere he created Sora put on a smile and turned to there animal friends.  
"What about you guys? What's your world like?" suddenly Donald got a smug look on his face.

"We live in a great castle." The duck mage boasted. Ragna rolled his eyes at the ducks ego. "I'm the kings court wizard and Goofy here's the captain of the guard."  
He pointed a thumb at the dog knight who was distracted by a fly buzzing around him. Ragna snickered at this which caught everyone's attention.

"Man. You guys must of done a lot of ass kissing to earn those positions." Donald glared at the Grim Reaper. Goofy unaware of the fact he was made fun of simple grinned at him.

"We've been friends with the king for a looooonnnng time." The dog stated. "We're as close as brothers. Yep!" Ragna turned his attention back to the window.

"Brother huh?" He whispered to himself. He never thought he'd be thinking about 'him' of all people.

"What about you Ragna?" The Keyblade wielder asked catching the red rebels attention. "What's your world like?" Ragna rested his head on his right arm.

"Well if I had to describe it a few worlds I'd say it's...kill or be killed?" At that Ragna's companions tilted there heads in confusion. Ragna let out an irritated sigh.  
"You want me to explain it don't you?" The three nodded in unison.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Jiminy said holding his journal and a feathered pin. "After all the king wanted me to record everything." Ragna let out a sigh.

"Alright fine." When everyone was seated Ragna thought about how to start. "I guess I should start from the beginning." Ragna took a deep breath before beginning.

"A long time ago my world was a lot different from what it is now. There were a lot more people and no one really used magic. Then one day everything changed for the worst.  
A monster called the Black Beast appeared. It's body was made out of pure seithr a poisonous substance that if exposed to for to long will end up killing you or worse turn you into a crazy monster.  
The Black Beast had one goal. To wipe out humanity."

"Wow." Was all Sora could say.

"Was the Black Beast some sort of Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"No. It wasn't." Ragna said simply.

"Anyway the Black beast went on a rampage and destroyed an entire country. Then a warrior named Bloodedge came forward to fight it."

"Wait a minute isn't your name Bloodedge?" Donald asked pointing out the similarity.

"I took his name for my own to honor his sacrifice." Sora had a surprised look.

"Sacrifice?" The keyblade wielder echoed.

"Bloodedge managed to drive the Black Beast into a one year hibernation, but he didn't survive the battle." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other with some somewhat sad looks.  
"Anyway while the Black Beast was taking a long ass nap humanity came together to find away to kill the damn Beast. They were led by six powerful people who would later be known as the six heroes.  
There was Hakumen who led them, Valkenhayn a werewolf, Nine A. Mercury and Trinity Glassfille who were mages, Jubei a powerful cat beastkin, and a slimy heartless snake named Yuki Terumi." He said that last name with a lot of hatred in his voice which didn't go unnoticed.  
When Ragna calmed down a bit he continued. "So as I was saying these six heroes worked with humanity and prepared for the Black Beasts return. The created a way to combine magic and science together and called it Ars Magus."

"They combined magic and science?" The duck asked in disbelief. Ragna held out his right arm. Suddenly a blue magic like circle appeared. The four of them (I'm counting Jiminy to) Looked at it in aw.

"So this is Ars Magus?" Sora asked looking closely at the cool circle before Ragna made it vanish.

"Yep. They also created special weapons to fight the Black Beast called Nox Nyctores. When the Black beast returned a year later humanity fought back with there new weapons.  
It was the beginning of the Great Dark war. Despite having all this power and weaponry humanity still struggled against the Black Beast. Partly because it was able to create smaller versions of it's self called Pseudo Beasts.  
If you wanted the main body you had to fight threw an army of Pseudo beasts first. After many years of fighting humanity finally killed the Black Beast, but it was a hollow victory.  
See the Black Beast could only operate in places full of seithr so it covered the whole world with the poisonous shit. Not to mention that more then half of humanity was wiped out."

"That's awful." Jiminy said setting down his pen for a bit.

"How could anyone live on after all of that?" Sora asked wanting Ragna to continue.

"Well the seithr may have covered the planet, but it was less deadly on top of mountains. So the surviving humans built cities on top of mountains. They called them Hierarchical Cities."

"Gwash that sounds pretty cool." Goofy admitted.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway after the war the world became ruled by an organization called 'The Novus Orbis Librarium'. Or N.O.L. for short. It's also called the Library."  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave Ragna a weird look.

"What?"

"Your world is ruled by a Library?" Donald asked in an undertone.

"Hey don't let the name confuse you! It's got a huge ass army as well as Ars Magus users!"

"Riiiiggghht!" The duck mage said in a sarcastic tone much to Ragna's anger. Before a fight could break out Goofy asked Ragna a question.

"So Ragna. Are you apart of the N.O.L.?" Ragna looked at the dog knight and chuckled.

"Hell no. In fact I'm at the top of the N.O.L.'s most wanted list."

"Really? Why?" Sora asked.

"Cause it's a corrupt government that rules my world with an iron fist. And I'm just crazy enough to fight against it."

"Wait. Your a rebel?!" Sora asked in surprise.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Golly. How did you come to fight against it?" Jiminy asked. The other three looked at him waiting for an answer. Ragna looked at there faces. He really didn't want to talk about his past, but he doubted they would leave him alone until he did.

"Well-" Ragna started. Suddenly the ship started making a beeping noise. Everyone turned to see a world coming up.

"Oh boy oh boy. Were finally here!" Donald cheered. As everyone went up to get a look at the new world Ragna let out a sigh of relief after being able to avoid talking about his past.

"I wonder if any of our friends are down there?" Sora asked the Grim Reaper. Ragna looked at the kid. He wasn't sure how close he was to his own friends, but it was clear that Sora was very close to his.  
Ragna smiled as he slapped Sora on the back a little harder then he intended.

"Only one way to find out right?" The red rebel stated. Sora smiled as they looked down at the strange new world which was covered in heart patterns.

* * *

 **And there we go. Again sorry it took so long. I've just been busy and haven't been able to work on some of the other fanfics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and**  
 **pray you enjoy the next one as the gang enter the world of Wonderland. Also please take a look at my newest fanfic 'NanaCooper' a crossover of the anime Nanbaka**  
 **and the classic video game Sly Cooper. Till next time.**


	6. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	7. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


	8. Long Hiatus

**Hey guys it's me. Sorry to bring bad news, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put Azure Hearts on a long hiatus. I'm really sorry, but I just lost the creative juices for it. I might go back to it at some point, but for now it's dead in the water, but there's still good news. I'm gonna start working on some of my other works so expect some new chapters for "Grimm Rebellion" and the rest.**  
 **I plan on doing it after new years so keep your eyes peeled. I might also do more crossovers with BlazbBlue. Well that's it for now. Sorry again for ruining your time. See you all next year.**


End file.
